The invention relates to the field of compositions for treatment of diabetes, either type II (non-insulin dependent diabetes) or type I (juvenile-onset) diabetes.
Diabetes Mellitus (DM) is the most common chronic degenerative disease in the world. In the US alone, it is the third leading cause of disease, accounts for over 10% of all hospitalizations and costs our health care system over 20 billion dollars per year. Some populations, such as Hispanics, Native Americans and the southern Africans, have a prevalence of over 30%. Despite advances in treatment, complications such as heart disease, renal failure, glaucoma, blindness, chronic ulcers, painful neuropathy, Charcot's joints and amputations will occur at a high rate as a result of chronically elevated serum blood glucose levels.
There are two forms of diabetes, Type I and Type II. Type I, or insulin-requiring, is characterized by autoimmune destruction of the insulin-producing islet cells in the pancreas. Molecular mimicry with certain viruses such as coxsackieviruses and other antigens such as those found in milk may be the cause. Glutamate decarboxylase on the target islet cell may be the binding site for the cross-reacting immune cells. Lack of insulin leads to an excess of glucose in the blood and resultant complications such as heart and kidney disease.
Type II DM is characterized by cellular resistance to insulin, once again resulting in high blood glucose levels. The mechanism of Type II DM is multifactorial. Thus, immunological abnormalities have been found, viruses have been implicated, target cells have insulin resistance, weight is an important factor, the pancreas underproduces insulin, and high blood sugar causes cellular dysfunction in many organ systems. Furthermore, complications lead to considerable mortality and morbidity.
The therapy for Type I DM is insulin replacement, but either too high or too low of a dose can lead to disastrous complications like diabetic coma and heart attacks. Administration of insulin also accelerates the aging process in cells and tissues, it speeds up plaque production on coronary arteries, it can actually raise blood sugar levels, it can block DNA, RNA, protein and glucose synthesis and it can result in central nervous system and circulatory depression, even leading to death. Oral hypoglycemic agents can cause nausea, diarrhea, fatigue, excess insulin levels, suppressed cellular function, headaches, muscle aches, decreased concentration and rashes.
Type II DM can be treated with drugs that lower cellular resistance to insulin and stimulate its release, but this approach may also lead to toxicity from the medications.
A natural approach to DM would seem logical given the complications and shortcomings of treatment with drugs and insulin. The normal body homeostasis and feedback mechanisms can be maintained to restore normal blood glucose and insulin levels; side effects are eliminated. The cost to society may be lowered by reducing cost of treatment of both the disease and also complications may be decreased.